1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to floor care, and more specifically, to a floor care appliance having a filter cleaning system.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Floor care appliances are well known in the art. Typical floor care appliances include upright vacuum cleaners, canister vacuum cleaners, hard floor cleaners, and extractors. It is known to provide floor care appliances with filter cleaning systems. It is also known to provide floor care appliances with filter cleaning systems utilizing reverse airflow through the filter to clean the filter. However, it is heretofore unknown to rotate the filter and provide a valve at one end of the filter to allow a reverse flow of air into a portion of the filter that is rotated in front of the valve.